discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Miley Spears
Miley Spears is a Discordian writer and member of Mythics of Harmonia, the Order of the Pineapple, the Order of the Cloved Lemon, and is a Discordian American Princess. Personal life Miley was born April 23, 1995 and grew up in Norwood Young America, Minnesota. The couple who raised her could not produce children, so enlisted a "surrogate father" who provided the sperm, She is an only child. Most of her education was through home schooling. She was an avid reader by the age of 5, and became a Wikipedia editor at age 13. She later moved to Texas. She continued to be homeschooled, although she did take some classes at a high school. She later allegedly studied at Miskatonic University, although officially she was a student at the University of Texas in Austin. Her original last name was Spears, but as a teenager she changed her first name to Miley in honor of Miley Cyrus. Like Camden Benares, she changed her legal name to her Discordian name. In the Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA), she is known as Ariel Lovechild. Discordian and other work Ms. Spears writes Discordian definitions for Urban Dictionary and articles for the Seti23 wiki and Uncyclopedia. For Uncyclopedia, she co-wrote the article on "Discordianism" which features Saint Minnie Rae, and wrote Discordian American Princess articles that were featured. She has been published in Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia, Intermittens Magazine, and other Discordian publications. She is a Wikipedia editor, and has worked as a photographer's and artist's model for calendars, paintings and comic books. As an active member of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA), she campaigns for animal rights and is a vegetarian. She is also an active member of the American Civil Liberties Union (ACLU), so works for the rights of human animals too. In 2014, she was named to the Order of the Pineapple along with His Wholiness the Rev. DrJon. In January 2015, she began a revival of the Discordian wiki, making over 600 edits, starting dozens of articles and uploading dozens of images in her first month. She also began Operation Holydays to get each Discordian holyday its own article. Topless banner controversy Just before spring break of 2009, Miley and another girl posted a banner at their school that said "Go Topless for PETA on Spring Break." The girls actually turned a banner at the combined Central High School/Middle School in Norwood Young America, MN, around. The side that had been displayed in the main school hallway was the school-approved "Have Fun But be Safe on Spring Break." Miley was then 13 years old and her partner was 17. In a newspaper article, Miley claimed the effort was approved by, but not sponsored by, a PETA website administrator. She continued to participate in topless protests each year during spring, and produced posters available on her website. SCA controversy In 2011, Miley submitted the name Ariel Lovechild and a device or "coat of arms" to the historical recreationist group Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA). She was told the combination could not pass because the name Ariel coupled with a mermaid in her device was "too Disney," and that her use of a pentagram violated SCA rules of heraldry. The name and device both passed, overruling a previous precedent and setting a new one. Links *Miley Spears user page *Miley Spears Homepage Category:Discordian American Princesses Category:Order of the Pineapple Category:Heavenly Bodies